The performance of laparoscopy requires precise and controlled manipulation of medical instruments. Acquiring skills in video laparoscopy is time consuming and difficult. This is due to problems with orientation and hand-eye coordination associated with manipulating three dimensional objects that are viewed in a two dimensional format on a video monitor.
The learning curve in the operating room can be shortened by using training models. The models may be animate or inanimate. Animate models are realistic, but they require elaborate preparation, logistics and great expense. Further, because of humane considerations, training on animate objects is frowned upon. These factors contribute to the impracticality of using animate objects in training to perform laparoscopy. Inanimate training objects are commonly used. A number of these available trainers are cumbersome, unrealistic, ineffective and expensive. There are available models of human anatomy which, while lifelike, are expensive and may be usable only once to practice a particular procedure.
For training aids that have a fixed configuration, only limited movements and procedures may be practically carried out.
All of the above factors contribute to doctors often practicing less than is desirable for laparoscopy. This is particularly a problem given that laparoscopy is one of the more demanding types of surgery. Repetitive movements may be required to develop the dexterity and hand-eye coordination necessary for successful surgical outcomes.
Ideally, surgeons wish to have available to them a relatively inexpensive structure which is unobtrusive and which can be conveniently employed to allow surgeons, in their available time, to practice and perfect surgical skills. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,873,732 and 5,947,743 disclose a physical laparoscopy training simulator which utilizes natural haptics to measure and develop laparoscopic skills. The simulator was comprised of a housing constructed with a multi-layered covering simulating the anterior abdominal wall and an adjustable floor mat suspended within the housing. The floor mat supported exercise models dedicated to specific laparoscopic skills. The models are viewed through a stand alone camera or a laparoscopy camera attached to a scope inserted through a cannula placed at the primary entry site. The scope is connected to a light source and the camera to a video monitor. Surgical manipulation of exercise models is carried out with standard laparoscopic tools directed from strategically located secondary points of entry. However, the referenced simulators do not provide for immediate user feedback and capture of performance data. Automated data capture makes the system well suited for controlled testing and performance qualifications.